tiger in heat
by ww2killer
Summary: Ava is acting strange and why is she also acting weird around peter and will peter be with ava and will peter survive because of ava's special time all week this is ww2killer and his avaxpeter story R
1. Chapter 1

Tiger in heat

This is ww2killer with another fanfition I'm change the way I'm typing up my stories it just seem much better so I hope you like this please R&R

It's a beautiful day in New York City and let's see how our heroes are doing in their house for right now their eating breakfast

Peter ''Sam you make aunt mays food taste mush better''

Sam ''yah I just take a few things out''

Then peter gets a call from fury on his communicator

Fury ''parker you knew where Ava is

Peter ''I thought she was upstairs''

Fury ''well we have a tiger running and scratching everything''

Peter ''were on it Spiderman out''

So peter and his team finish their breakfast and put on their suits and search for Ava they soon find her at the fishing docks eating tuna with her claws she looks like when she loses control with kraven's drum

Peter ''Ava are you feeling ok''

Ava ''just leave me along'' with a fierce growl

Luke (powerman) ''come on Ava let's just go and leave the fish alone

Sam (nova) ''no this is so funny I got to tape this''

As Sam turns on his camera Ava is jumping towards him with claws out

Peter ''come on Ava you can control you power''

Peter was trying to convenes her while she was in front of her

Ava ''just leave me alone''

Ava tackles peter on the floor with her claws point in on his neck

Peter ''AVA I know you can do it please''

Ava's angry face turns in to a worried look

Ava ''p-peter what happen''

Peter ''I knew you can control it''

Peter then takes off her mask and hugs Ava

In Ava's thoughts ''man peter feels nice and looks handsome'' as they hug Ava feels peter's arms and also gives out a purr

Sam (nova) ''so why did you go all cat crazy on use again''

Ava ''I was noting let's just leave it as I just couldn't control it today''

Peter (Spiderman) ''ok let's just go home and you should get a bath''

Ava ''why''

Peter ''because your suit is covered in fish blood and you suit smells like fish''

Ava ''oh ok''

The team them go home and peter is still wondering why Ava turned tiger crazy because Ava didn't hear drums this time

Well this is chapter 1 I hope you like it coming soon chapter 2 this is ww2killer please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 the wild night

Tiger in heat

This is ww2killer I hope you liked my last chapter I hope you like this chapter and I hope the way I'm typing my fanfition makes it easier to understand and R&R

So last chapter Ava when crazy again and she may be hiding something so let's see what our heroes doing

It's a nice and quiet night in the neighborhood area in New York at peter's house everyone is asleep excepted Ava is twisting and turning in her bed and is sweating soon all the noise wakes up peter and goes to check on ava

Peter ''Ava are you feeling ok''

Ava opens her eyes and they look like a cat's eye but she's turned to the other side so peter didn't see her eyes

Ava ''peter what are you doing here''

Peter ''well I hear you and I wanted to make sure you're ok''

Ava ''well I'm ok thanks''

In Ava's head she is looking at peters body and she is starting to feel weird and her heart is racing and she is feeling wet in her panties

Peter ''well Ava I should go back and leave you to sleep''

But as peter leaves Ava grabs peter's arm and shuts the door close and put peter on the bed

Ava ''you know peter I never knew you look so handsome''

Peter ''aw thanks Ava are you sure you're ok Ava''

Ava ''yah I'm fine''

Peter ''Ava your acting weird and''

Peter gets cut off by Ava as she kisses him

Ava ''does that answer your question''

Peter ''Ava that was wonderful''

Ava ''don't worry the fun is only getting stated''

Ava uses one of her claws and cuts peters shirt and took is off him

Ava ''you know peter I always had a crush on you''

Peter ''my to Ava I love you''

Ava ''so today you can have me''

Ava takes off her shirt and shorts and is in her bra and panties

Ava ''you like what you see peter''

Peter ''no I love it''

Ava then grabs peter's hand and puts it on one of her breasts and Ava's other hand when in peters boxers and starts stroking his dick then Ava gets up and goes on the edge of the bed

Ava ''come on peter I want you so bad''

Peter ''alright Ava''

Ava starts licking peter's dick and then starts putting it in her mouth after 10 minutes

Peter ''oh Ava I'm going to cum''

Peter grabs the back of Ava's head and he shoots his cum down Ava's throat

Ava ''mmmm that taste great ready of the next round''

Peter gets on the bed and Ava gets on top and gets ready and puts peter's dick in her vagina

Ava ''ah ah''

Peter ''Ava you ok''

Ava ''yah let's keep going''

In and out peter and Ava are having a wonderful time

Peter ''ah Ava you're so tight''

Ava ''peter you're so big''

After 45 minutes

Peter ''Ava…I'm…going to cum''

Ava ''me…too…keep going''

Peter ''Ava should…I pull it out''

Ava ''no keep it in''

Ava puts her legs around peter's back as they cum Ava puts her claws in peters back and leaves 8 long bloody scratches

Peter/ava I'M CUMMING'' Ava soon feels peter's warm liquid in her vagina

Peter ''Ava…that…was…amazing

Ava ''yah…you were good too''

Then Ava and peter fall asleep together Ava hugging peters body her head on his chest

I hope you guys like my new chapter soon next chapter it's going to be a surprise for everyone so I hope you like it this ww2killer please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 the talk

Tiger in heat

This is ww2killer with some new chapter's hope you enjoy

For right now it's about early in the morning for now let's go to the bedroom of our two heroes for right now the sun is starting to rise and the sun creeps through the window in peter's window and it hits Ava's eyes and she then start to feels breathing and she sees she's on something alive and then whips her eyes and sees peter and sees that she is not wearing clothes and

Ava ''AAAAAAAWWWWWW''

As Ava screams it wakes up peter and he falls off

Peter ''aw ava what is it''

Ava ''peter why am I in your bed naked''

Peter ''what don't you remember last night''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Peter ''well last night I was checking to see if you were alright I hear you as if you were having a nightmare and then you grabbed me and we had sex''

Ava ''WHAT…wait oh no''

Peter ''what do you mean oh no''

Ava and peter soon get dressed and Ava explains to peter

Peter ''ok Ava what's going on with you''

Ava ''well peter…it's the time when…a person wears the amulet their time comes''

Peter ''what time''

Ava ''well when a male wears the amulet their hormones make them attack anything and for women they get in to…to…heat''

Peter ''so you are in heat and you and me last night''

Ava ''yes the amulet even without wearing it takes control and it makes me crazy for a mate and you were the person I saw and wanted''

Peter ''well I don't know what to say''

Ava ''well I am glad that it was you and not one of the others''

Peter ''well how long does this time last''

Ava ''one week''

Peter ''so what's going to happen with you and me''

Ava ''well I well only do this at night and in the day time I will act a bit sexual to you and at night I may hunt you almost as if you prey''

In peters pause moment (that's what I call it)

Peter ''ok I am surprised that I may be hunted like a deer to a tiger''

Then it shows a small version of Spiderman and Ava chasing after him

End

Peter ''ok Ava so I can handle being your mate for this week but I must say I it have a crush on you''

Ava looks at him and smiles and gets up to him face to face

Ava ''you really have a crush on me''

Peter ''yes ever since I joined''

Ava ''aw thanks web head

Then peter lefts Ava's with his hand on her chin and they both give each other a deep long kiss with their tongues rubbing together but then aunt may comes in the room

Aunt may ''well I always know one day you two would get together''

Peter ''aw aunt may''

Ava ''misses parker''

Aunt may ''don't worrier I am glad that you finally have a girl that holds some where special in your heart''

Aunt may then leave with peters dirty clothes and peter and Ava go on petrol

Peter ''well looks like not much going on hah Ava Ava are you lessening''

As peter looks back he sees Ava with her hand on her leg and moving her hand up to her breast

Peter ''well I guess this is the sexual flirting''

Ava ''so what do you think about me Spiderman''

Ava gets up and close to peter and makes him lay on the vent and puts her arm's next to peter and her body over him and ava starts unzipping her breast and just to show her cleavage and lifts her face mask up to her nose and lifts peters too

Peter ''Ava what are you going to''

Peter gets cut off by Ava kissing him and they just make out moaning and groaning rubbing each other and do a few rolls on the floor and then Ava comes back to normal

Ava ''ah peter were we doing sometime''

Peter ''yes and I liked it and I love you''

Ava ''…I love you do''

This is the end next chapter something bad happens to peter and some to Ava soon I hope you have enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4 the fight

Tiger in heat

This is ww2killer with a new chapter I hope you enjoy

For right now Ava was acting just like she said now she is acting normal and straitens herself out and they both go back to patrol and they take a brake on a roof (the same from the episode with kraven)

For now they just talk about their future and of what are they going to do and now Ava starts smelling the air and she takes out her claws

Peter ''Ava are you alright''

Ava ''I smell someone''

Peter ''who is it''

Ava ''duck''

As Ava pulls peter down three darts hit the ground and then out of nowhere kraven comes out with his spear

Ava ''kraven that are you doing here''

Kraven ''I just want what I want the amulet and a good hunt''

Peter ''well this time we can call for backup''

Kraven ''your friends were good sports but they are too easy

Peter looks at his communicator and sees them asleep

Peter ''ok at least we beat you last time''

Kraven then runners at them and swings his spear and peter and Ava both jump before they get hit as Ava lands a crossbow with a laser and fires arrows at ava but she uses her claws peter is with kraven as kraven swings his spear peter kicks it for his hand and peter grapes it and throws it and it lands on the other building and from behind ava runs and kicks kraven and he is knocked out

Peter ''well that was fun''

Ava ''yah well we should call fury and tell him to take kraven''

What Ava did not notice is kraven pulling out a crossbow and aims at Ava and peter sees as kraven fires the arrow

Peter ''AVA''

Peter pushes Ava and the arrow hits peter and it goes deep in his body

Ava ''PETER no''

Ava quickly hits kraven and runs to peter and pulls out the arrow out and just sees the trail of blood and ava pulls off her mask and also peter's and tears are falling from ava's eyes

Ava ''peter how are you feeling''

Peter ''I…feel fine…just call fury''

Ava ''peter don't you die on me p-please you're the first person I truly loved''

Then the helicarrier comes fury and his men come out while some take kraven away and the rest are paramedics and go to peter and they take him away to the medical center and they go and work on peter

Right now we see peter slowly opening his eyes seeing the lights over him and he starts to look around and he sees around and sees Ava in a chair and asleep with she's wearing her costume except the mask and he gets up and walks to her

Peter ''oh my body is hurting Ava hey Ava, Ava wake up''

Ava ''p-p-peter oh my god peter your awake''

Ava jumps out of her chair and hugs peter and gives him a kiss

Peter ''Ava what happen''

Ava ''you take an arrow for me when we took kraven out''

Peter ''well how long was I out''

Ava ''about 1 and a half days''

Peter ''well at least I was not out for the whole week''

Ava ''why''

Peter ''well I wanted to be with you''

Ava ''awwwww peter oh well you know its right about night time so should we go somewhere private''

Peter and Ava leave and go home and get ready as they are in the bed room Ava's eyes look like cat eye's and then turn back to normal

Ava ''you ready to get wild with nature''

Ava pushes peter on his bed and she takes out her claws and swings and cuts peters shirt off and slides her hand on peters stomach and peter sees the scar from the arrow

Ava ''you ready parker''

Peter ''you know it''

Ava gives out a growl and lowers herself to peter's legs and takes of his pants and starts to stroke peter's privets and she starts to lick it and starts to give peter a blow job

After 6 minutes

Peter ''aw Ava I'm going to cum''

Ava ''no not yet''

Ava takes off her panties and lowers herself and sticks peter inside of her vagina and starts thrust and they start having sex

Ava ''oh…peter you…are…so big''

Peter ''oh…Ava you're…so tight and wet''

40 minutes

Peter ''Ava…I'm going to cum''

Ava ''me…too cum inside me''

Peter and Ava ''aaaaaaawwwwww''

As they climax Ava's claws soot out and go on peter's back and leaves 8 bloody marks soon after a few bandages peter and Ava relax

Ava ''peter I'm sorry about the marks''

Peter ''no don't worry I like having souvenirs from fights and this is the best and I still love you

Ava ''I love you do''

They both kiss just as their team mates come in

This is ww2killer I hope you like this and next chapter coming soon R&R


	5. Chapter 5 date night

Tiger in heat

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Last time peter and Ava had just made love again and peter being used as a scratching post and worse their team mates has walked in while they are still in bed naked let's see how this turn out

Peter and Ava ''WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE''

Luke ''well we were down stairs and we heard peter screaming and a few minutes we desighted to come up''

Sam ''but we weren't expecting the funniest thing you parker and Ava I can take but peter and Ava in bed naked that is the most hilarious thing I need to tape this''

But as Sam pulls out his phone and puts on his camera Ava swings her claw and slices Sam's phone in four pieces

Sam ''hey what did you do that''

Ava gets up and close to Sam's face

Ava ''I can take the time you were taping me and peter on the roof but I will not be seen like this on the internet got it''

Ava gave out a grow soon as peter and Ava got their clothes on and they head down stairs and they talk to their friends about their relanaship and what are they going to do

Peter ''ok guys you caught use but we were going to tell you guys after this week''

Luke ''so you two got together how''

Ava ''well it's my time I'm in heat''

Sam ''so Ava the most well behaved team member is in heat''

Ava ''well I am gilt I fell for peter I would not wanted to be with you''

Sam ''what so what does parker have that I don't have''

Ava ''well he loves me and has a bigger stick to keep the tiger happy''

Luke ''well she has you their Sam''

Danny ''so what will become you two love birds''

Peter ''well I don't know what do you think Ava do you love me just because of you being in heat or do you want to be with me''

Ava ''well I would say I love you even when I am not in heat so I do love you''

Peter and Ava and the other soon go to sleep peter and Ava do sleep together as a couple and soon morning comes and peter and Ava go on petrol and the others are at other parts of New York City

Peter ''so Ava what to go out one day somewhere nice Ava oh no''

As peter looks back Ava pulls peter is to a small shack and they both start making out after a few minutes they come out

Peter ''Ava you are amazing''

Ava ''you know I wasn't in my sexual carving I just needed that and the answer is yes how's 8pm for you''

Peter ''well I did like it my hot kitty''

After a few hours it was starting to get dark and peter and his team have only got a few robbers and some small villains and not mush has happen so they all went home and peter and Ava are going to get ready for their date peter is in his room with his team mates and ava was with aunt may and they all talk

Peter ''well my first date I am the happiest day''

Luke ''you are the luckiest guy parker going out with the tiger''

Sam ''yah I'm a bit happy for you''

Danny ''indeed my friend I wish a good day''

With the girls

Aunt may ''well Ava I am so happy my little peter is going out with a nice and beautiful girl like you Ava''

Ava ''thank you misses parker I never excepted me going out with peter''

Aunt may ''well I hope you have the best day''

Peter and his friend are down stairs and waiting for Ava and as they see Ava coming down in a small dress and with a flower in her hair and peter love how she is and Ava loves how peter looks in his tux

Aunt may ''aw you two are the best couple I need a picture''

Peter ''well I wasn't excepting to be dressed like this till our wedding''

Ava ''well we'll talk about that soon''

Peter and Ava go on their date to a not so fancy restraint and soon after an hour and a half peter and Ava were done and head home and they find a note on the door and it says

Dear peter and Ava

Since you two have a really tight love life and the whole Ava in heat thing we all have desighted to go to the helicarrier and you aunt may left to 4 day trip for a family member so I hope you two have fun

Sincerely your team mates Sam Luke and Danny

So peter and Ava go in and head to their room and start to have some fun as they take off their clothes Ava's eyes turn to cat's eyes and turn back to normal but as ava was about to stick peter's love maker in her hole they see another note that they should use protection

Peter ''should we''

Ava ''no we don't need it''

Peter ''alright''

Peter and Ava start to have some fun they were starting to get really heated Ava on top peter can feel the sweat coming from Ava soon they hit their climax and they go to sleep

This the end of this chapter next chapter coming soon and peter get the biggest news so hope you liked this R&R


	6. Chapter 6 the big news

Tiger in heat

This is chapter 6 hope you like it one more to go

Its morning and we go to see peter and Ava in bed Ava's head was on peter's cheats and one of her arms hugging him and peter had on hand under his head and the other was hugging Ava then ava wakes up and smiles at peter still asleep she slipped out and grapes a rope and gives peter a kiss and heads down stairs and starts making breakfast and while cooking peter wakes up and they eat and they want to talk about their future

Ava ''so peter after this me being in heat thing I would love be your girlfriend''

Peter ''yah Ava I would love be your boyfriend''

Ava ''and you can have me anytime you want''

Peter ''alright we should head on school''

Ava ''yah we should go now''

Peter and Ava both walking to school and as they are walking up to the front of the school they hear a loud boom and they see venom and as he throws a car at peter and Ava but is caught by power man aka Luke and the other come to help

Luke ''you guys have to go change''

Peter ''alright''

Peter and Ava go somewhere to change in to their costumes and go to help their team mates

Peter ''ok venom how about some shocking news''

Peter shoots venom with this electric webs and shocks venom and Ava uses her electric claws and knocks venom out cold and peter calls fury to get venom and they wait

Peter ''well that was easy''

Sam ''well how was the date last night''

Ava ''it went well''

Peter ''yah it was a really go time''

Ava ''well peter I don't want you to be my boyfriend''

Peter ''WHAT why''

Ava ''well…because…I may be''

Ava is cut off when peter is getting wrapped by venoms tentacles and he webs all the others and throws peter around and while webbed to the wall ava can see some batches of blood under peter's suit and she can see he is in bad pain and as peter is fighting he gets a few punches on to venom but is feeling weak and as he fights he hears some of his bones cracking as venom has peter pin down he is shoot by a bean and then frozen and peter looks and sees colson and fury and then sees ava and this team being freed by venoms web and ava runs up to him

Ava ''peter how are you feeling''

Peter talks while coughing blood ''I feel…fine I just…need to rest''

Ava ''peter stay with me please we can't lose you''

Peter ''we as in everyone I know''

Ava ''no peter when I mean we as in me and…you baby''

Peter ''what''

Ava ''I'm pregnant and we can't lose you''

As Ava was talking to peter the shield paramedics are taking peter to the medical center and soon get ready to see what to do and they see that he broke his right arm and his legs are both broken 5 broken ribs and a bit of blood loss ava and the others are waiting and see that ava is the most worried and fury comes

Ava ''so how is he fury''

Fury ''peter is going to be fine he is only going to be bed for a few weeks but you may see him''

They go to see peter and he is talking to the doctor

Peter ''hey guys''

Ava ''peter how are you feeling''

Peter ''so Ava what were you going to tell me''

Ava ''I'm pregnant ever since the first time we did it''

Peter ''so I'm going to be a dad''

Ava ''yes so that's why I said I don't want to be your girlfriend I want to be your wife and mother to your child so what do you say''

Peter grabbers Ava's hand

Peter ''ava there is nothing in this world that will make me leave you''

Ava sheds a few tears and they kiss and the other are cheering for them and fury is in the back smiling and leaves and goes to a room and it shows pictures of peter ava Luke Sam and Danny and some other heroes and checks off peter and ava

After 6 weeks peter is all better and some proposes to Ava to marry him and they do some peter and Ava get married and are living happy

This is the end of tiger in head and I hope you liked it and more coming soon this ww2killer out


End file.
